


一场正式的告别||A Proper Goodbye(原作：ceemobster)

by QIANq



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, Bat Family, Batfamily Feels, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Jason feels, post BvS, post under the red hood, well maybe a little comfort
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QIANq/pseuds/QIANq
Summary: 杰森挫败地叹了口气，布鲁斯可以听出那不被明言的情感。好吧，那还是我来开口吧。“我本指望你能做得更好，毕竟你现在有那些朋友什么的。请告诉我你不是因为我的原因在喝酒。”“我们几乎杀了对方，”布鲁斯在恍惚中脱口而出，几乎没有察觉自己在说什么。红头罩的出现让布鲁斯方寸大乱，之后杰森去探访了一次。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Proper Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481247) by [ceemobster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceemobster/pseuds/ceemobster). 



> 原作者注：  
> 我只是想方设法把杰森融进DCEU之中，这原本只是一篇短文，之后却失去了控制。  
> 假设红头罩之下的事件发生在BvS之后。

保持手不晃动很难。让冰块不在清澈的金色液体里四处搅动很难。他的胳膊疼痛， _天啊_ ，真疼，疼痛到连抬着一杯半满的威士忌也让他的肌肉饱受折磨。但这没事，他想，他经历过更糟的，糟糕得多的事。  
这是一个挺好的夜晚。疲惫而漫长，但很不错。这个夜晚很成功。韦恩集团的晚宴和预期的一样进行顺利（至少在他在午夜刚过后就退走时如此），而他也能把这之后的几个小时花在夜巡上。他尽了义务，承担起了他的责任。这个夜晚为他带来了新的伤口，新的疤痕，还有鲜血在顺着他伤痕累累的皮肤向下流——而这个夜晚是美好的，它赠与了他饮酒的权利。  
这就是他对此事的合理化。他知道就长远看来，对他没有任何好处。这些恐惧，罪责，悔恨，还有他做的不够，他 _所成为的_ 不够的感觉，它们都会卷土重来。实际上，没有任何真的办法可以使他从这些中逃离。  
平心而论，出于一种他的生活在重返秩序的假装，他真的在尝试着越来越少地喝酒。重新能和迪克说上话也有益处。听阿尔弗雷德的话，和他的被监护人联系是正确的。现在他们正在在逐步重建一度失去的搭档关系，即使再不能和曾经一样，迪克仍然是家人。他还是他的 _儿子_ ，即使这种关系大部分时间不被提起，然而对他来说永不会变。  
还有正义联盟，这已经被证实是一个好主意，别的不论，他们至少是富有效率的一支队伍。当然他们离完美无缺还差很远。团队合作特别地需要改进。但他们让人们安全和安心，这才是重要的。他会继续尽自己一切所能确保这绝不会改变。  
克拉克——超人——已经从死亡中返回（杰森也是一样，但那又是完全不同的一件事了。）他还是不知道这是如何发生的，但事情就是如此，他也无法奢求更多。他分外感激现在他们的关系比当初好得多，如果克拉克不是个大度的人话，这完全不可能。他仍旧每天向自己的运气道谢。  
不论是作为个人，还是某个团体的一部分，这些事情都为他塑造着新的目标，这是他所需要的。这些给了他一种新的自我感，重获新生的视角。有时简直就像他的生活回到了正轨。有时就好像他又变得完整了。  
可是旧的习惯难以消失。又旧， _又坏_ 的习惯就更难。当他在睡梦中听见珍珠砸在人行道的声音，当他看到红头罩又把自己送上头条新闻，当夜晚令人疲惫，而他只觉愤怒，无助又 _暴躁_ 时，他就难以对酒瓶视而不见，把自己浸泡在那些黄色的辛辣液体里则容易得太多。长远来看，这对他毫无益处，但在几个小时内，他能停止感觉，不再思考，世上罕有比这更好的事了。  
磨蹭着地板的声音从走廊那边传来，打断了他的沉思。大概是阿尔弗雷德在打扫？想到他被浸透的绷带，他大概已经把血流在了硬木地板上。很快地，他会听到抱怨，但阿尔弗雷德会接受一句喃喃低语的抱歉，仅仅是这样就够了。坦诚地说，他也太疲惫、太醉醺醺而不能说其他的了。  
“布鲁斯老爷。”  
正好就到了。  
布鲁斯睁开了他的眼睛，都不太记得自己是什么时候闭上的。移动身体时，他感到扶手椅的皮革粘在了他的绷带上。  
阿尔弗雷德回望着他。他惊讶地发现，等待他的并不是预想那种消极又谴责的恼火，取而代之的，是一种接近同情的表情。布鲁斯盯着那双从镜片后面打量自己的眼睛，它们似乎失去了往日的冷静。一种不安感立刻席卷全身。有事情发生了——或者正在发生。重要的事。然而在这么多杯威士忌之后，他无法思考这事，所以仅仅等着对方说话。  
“布鲁斯老爷，您有一个访客。”阿尔弗雷德最后说。  
布鲁斯皱起眉。在这个点上，他不知道会见到谁。“现在是什么时候了？”他困倦地问。  
“还早。”  
除了正义联盟的成员，或是迪克，他想不出其他阿尔弗雷德不会拒绝的人。“是 _谁_ ？”  
“你看上去糟糕透顶。”  
他的胳膊又在剧烈地抖动了，这次却不是因为疼痛。杯中之物溅到了地板上。他绝不会认错那个声音。他转过脖子，看向阿尔弗雷德身后，即使在起居室的暗淡灯光下，在醉意遮蔽之中，他也知道自己的眼睛没有在欺骗他。毕竟，认出一个十步开外，完全长大的成年人并不困难。  
布鲁斯尽力表现得没有很震惊。他真的尽力了。但从杰森发出的那一串毫无幽默感的浅笑来看，他失败得挺彻底。  
“我就不打扰你们了。”阿尔弗雷德郑重地说。走开之前，他给了杰森一个尖锐的眼神，不留痕迹地抹去了杰森脸上的锋利的笑意。  
阿尔弗雷德留给他们的寂静沉重又令人窒息。布鲁斯不禁盯着看，而杰森把重心在两只脚上移来移去。也许布鲁斯让他觉得不自在了，也许不是。不管怎样，布鲁斯就是盯着他，怀疑这是一场梦，怀疑杰森是来杀他的。  
他注意到他一度死过的被监护人不在他的红头罩装束之中，取而代之的是T恤衫和牛仔裤。没有任何一件武器挂在他身上，至少没有布鲁斯可以看见的武器。而他也不像处于准备格斗的站姿。但任何一点都无助于他理解眼前的情况。不得已地，布鲁斯动了动手臂，强烈的疼痛灼烧着他的神经，告诉他这不是一个梦。  
杰森最后坐在了对面，把玻璃杯从布鲁斯手里一把夺走。“你应该少喝点酒了，老家伙。”他听起来几乎像生气了。他空着的手抓起咖啡桌上半空的酒瓶，布鲁斯什么也没做，就看着他把玻璃杯和酒瓶远远地放在房间另一端的柜子上。“你现在可不年轻了。”他补了一句，把自己扔进布鲁斯对面的椅子。  
布鲁斯的喉咙干了。就算杰森的存在如此真切，这一切都离奇万分，而他也确实无言以对。即使这不是他第一次见成年后的杰森，看到杰森长大了这么多仍然会让他不知所措。  
杰森挫败地叹了口气，布鲁斯可以听出那不被明言的情感。 _好吧，那还是我来开口吧。_ “我本指望你能做得更好，毕竟你现在有那些朋友什么的。请告诉我你不是因为 _我_ 的原因在喝酒。”  
“我们几乎杀了对方，”布鲁斯在恍惚中脱口而出，几乎没有察觉自己在说什么。  
杰森看上去花了片刻想了想。“嘛，你没有想杀掉我。”他之后过于随意地说，即使有些坐立不安。“见鬼，甚至在我的枪指着你时，你都拒绝杀那个小丑。”  
“他现在又回到阿克汉姆了。”  
“是啊。”杰森弹了弹舌头。“听我说，我知道我们有很多的分歧，但我不是来和你聊小丑的。”  
 _所以你来这里是为什么，_ 布鲁斯想说，但他没有。 _你是来复仇的吗。你怎么可以这么满不在乎。我很抱歉杰森。我很抱歉我没有救你。我很抱歉我做不到。对不起对不起对不起。我知道我不值得你的原谅。对不起我不得不阻止你。对不起我还会总是妨碍你。_ “多长时间了？自从……”他却说，只是在最后声音低了下去。  
“活着？”杰森帮他补完，还是那样令人痛苦的满不在乎。“有一会儿了。不过很长时间我都在……国外。只是在你和超人的战斗后，我才回到这个堕落透顶的城市来。他妈的那到底是怎么了？”  
“我自己判断的失误。”  
杰森嗤笑出来。“可不是么。”他的眼里带着欢欣，一瞬间，仿佛他又成为了那个布鲁斯多年前保护抚养的男孩。只是那个孩子早已消失，无可挽回。“还好他又醒过来了。至少你有一件值得高兴的复活。”  
 _我不知道我是否应该感激你回来了，_ 布鲁斯想说。 _也许你本应该沉眠不起。你变了。这是有理可循的。但理由并不能让变化成为一件好事。是我让你成为了现在的样子。这是我的错。对不起。_ “你想让我做什么？”他又问。  
这个问题让杰森有了立刻的反应；他缩了一缩，一种不加掩饰的惊讶闪现在他的五官中，整个身体都往后移。也许他真的只是来看看布鲁斯过得怎样，而在质询他有什么要求中，布鲁斯冒犯了他。可是考虑到目前的一切，这个问题真的是空穴来风吗？他还能希望杰森怎样呢？毕竟不到五个月之前，他们最后共处一室时，杰森还试图杀他。他真的开了枪。这是无可挽回的。  
就好像顺着这条思路想下去一样，杰森脸上难受的表情消失了，快得就像它出现一样。“我想这是一个公平的问题，”他说，对着自己点头。“我希望你做一些事，不做另外某些，但我们都知道你不能容忍我做事的方法，所以，”他耸耸肩，“我不想从你这里获得什么。”  
布鲁斯感到他就像被点着一样，但与其说这是他身体上的伤口造成的，不如说是羞愧和怒火在心中沸腾所致。“所以你为什么在这里？”他问，虽然情感如飓风般猛烈，他的声音却很微弱。  
“来道歉，”杰森深深吸气之后说。“我无意让你死，布鲁斯。以后不会了。我不应该像那样朝你发泄。”  
这几乎滑稽了。如果不是现状如此晦暗，这会令人捧腹大笑的。自从杰森死去的那天，布鲁斯总在一遍又一遍地向他道歉，即使已无人能听到他。五个月前的那晚，他也道歉了，但杰森根本不想听。现在他们就在对方的对面，再一次共同坐在他该死的起居室里，然而 _杰森_ 却是那个道歉的人？这怎么可能有一星半点是对的呢？  
“我并没有变得太多，你知道吗？”杰森继续说。“我还是做着在你身边时一样的事。只是显然，我现在有了另外一种去进行的方式，”他干涩地浅笑出声，“我们不再可以兼容，不再能够肩并肩干活了。”  
这些话的作用只不过是证实了布鲁斯一直以来知道的事实。他知道他们现在的立场远超出了他可以弥补的范围。和迪克完全不同，和 _任何_ 能够重建的事都完全不同。他理解他们的处境不可逆转，这五个月以来，在心底深处他早已知道。奇怪的是，知道这一点并不能使听到这话从杰森口中说出，带给他的痛苦减少半分。这些话语还是令人疼痛地刺中他，加入到了他那些永远不能愈合的伤口中去。  
也许杰森希望布鲁斯说些什么，因为他对着布鲁斯漫长的沉默叹气了。“很高兴看到阿尔弗雷德一切都好，至少可以说。”他承认道。一些温情从他漫不经心的态度里悄悄地透了出来。  
“虽然他藏得很好，但他每天都在想离开我，”布鲁斯不由得说。  
杰森被这句话逗笑了，善意而又真心地笑了起来，布鲁斯因此一阵心疼。听见笑声让他意识到自己实际上有多想念杰森。他一直想念他的被监护人，他的搭档。他的儿子。很快地，杰森的笑声陷入了寂静，布鲁斯目睹着那熟悉又肆意的微笑化作残痕，从面前这张孩子气未脱的脸上淡去。片刻之间，没有人说话，但杰森不再不安地扭动了，布鲁斯也不像刚刚一样生气。漫长的几秒内，只有愉快的安静悬在他们中间，而布鲁斯企盼这个片刻能够无限延长，直到永恒。当然这是不可能的。  
“我想你还会继续试图阻止我。也许带上迪克一起来，不是吗？”杰森打破了寂静，声音和表情一样惆怅。片刻之后，好像一个主意突然浮现在内心，他的表情变成了一种期待的神色。“或者你会让你的新朋友来帮忙吗？”他问，奇怪地激动起来。“如果这样，请你至少让神奇女侠来吧。天啊，我觉得我为她做什么都行。”  
布鲁斯微笑了，他甚至都没有费心去克制自己。他想起了很久以前一个特别的时刻，远在杰森回归这座城市之前。在这个洞穴里，他看见戴安娜站在放着杰森罗宾服的玻璃柜前，端详着它。“他一定会特别喜欢你的。”布鲁斯那时告诉她。  
“你一直能见到她，对吧？说真的，你怎么会还没有坠入爱河呢？”一个停顿，之后杰森鬼鬼祟祟地扬了扬一边的眉毛。“还是说你们已经？”  
“她令人惊异。”布鲁斯简单地说。  
“但你没有爱上她，”杰森自己就做出了结论。“这是因为你爱超人吗？听说你们现在是最好的朋友了。人们都称呼你们是‘世界最佳搭档’什么的。”  
布鲁斯轻声笑了。“他是个好人。”  
“我猜也是。还有迪克肯定对他爱极了。”  
杰森当然是对的。布鲁斯不需要告诉他这点。他和他的孩子们不仅互相了解，孩子们之间也一样。即使过了这些年，也未被他们之间发生的事所阻碍。  
屋外，一缕缕阳光开始将黑夜驱散。这吸引去了杰森的注意力，当他看向窗外时，布鲁斯想，他看见再轻微不过的失望闪过他的儿子的五官。然而，在他可以进一步探寻之前，这已经消失了。  
“看看，”杰森说着，唇上泛起一个懒洋洋的坏笑，“我想大概是该走的时候了。”  
 _你不必，_ 布鲁斯想说。 _你可以留下来。你可以和我住在一起。我们再尝试一次。也许事情本应如此。也许这一次我能确保你不受伤害。_ “你应该和阿尔弗雷德聊聊，”他却说，“你不知道他有多想你。”  
“哦，不用担心，阿尔弗雷德和我早就有一个很长很长又卓有成效的讨论了。”杰森又回头瞥了一眼柜子上的酒瓶，“显然是在你试图饮酒过量死亡的时候。”他的坏笑柔和下来，取而代之的是一个悲伤的微笑。他看着咖啡桌，却仿佛视而不见。“我们实际上已经道别过了。”  
“好吧，”布鲁斯在一个心跳那么长的寂静之后屈服了。他痛恨自己的声音听起来多么微弱，但这是他此时可以发出的所有了。任由杰森离开的无助感压倒一切，连体内大量的酒精都不足以麻痹这个感觉。“好吧。”  
“我们不再想见面更好，”杰森说着站了起来。“我是说，想到这可能变得多么不愉快……”他的声音小了下去。“我想这就是告别吧。”  
布鲁斯一直坐着，一动不动，除了盯着杰森渐渐远去的背影之外什么也做不了。他感到整个身体沉重又疲惫，被彻彻底底的 _无助_ 包裹着。  
“照顾好你自己，老家伙。”最后说完这句话，杰森就消失在了走廊里。  
过了这个片刻之后就几乎不可能再做些什么了。布鲁斯知道。他已经放手让杰森离开了。  
几乎是对自己的行为毫无察觉地，他把脚从地板上抬起，放上扶手椅。这是一个不错的夜晚，他提醒自己。韦恩集团的晚宴和预期的一样进行顺利，而他也能把这之后的几个小时花在夜巡上。最重要的是，杰森来看望了他，他们进行了一场友善的谈话。这是一场正式的道别，别的不论。  
这就是他为自己找到的理由。 _我希望能再次见到你，杰森，_ 他想说，或者真的说出口了。他不确定。但这不重要了，毕竟杰森现在已经不在这里，无法听到他说话了。不论这是沉默的心声还是有声的话语，这是他在蜷进扶手椅，闭上眼睛之前的所做的最后一件事。很快的，他就沉入醉后的睡眠，不知道自己是否还愿意醒来。

【全文完】


End file.
